


Coming (out) to Palace Arcade

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: C'est devant le Palace Arcade que Will a déjà eu d'inquiétantes visions, et qu'il pourrait aussi y faire son coming-out.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Coming (out) to Palace Arcade

Dans cette salle d'arcades, une des attractions les plus drôles était sans conteste celle d'observer attentivement, graduellement, les différents profils de joueurs s'essayant à Dragon's Lair. Ce jeu ouvrant sur une véritable aventure, un défi s'adressant directement au joueur toujours plus émerveillé mais à devoir surtout se frotter à la difficulté du jeu en question où avoir de bons réflexes était de mise ! Presque une obligation et une bien meilleure arme que l'épée ultime ou un cheat code.   
Les habitué du lieu ne comptaient plus les vaillants joueurs assez courageux ou curieux qui en avaient essuyé des game over sur la guerre des nerfs qu'était Dragon's Lair ! Un jeu dont au fur et à mesure du temps une des principales qualités allaient probablement devenir la difficulté forçant l'admiration et la frustration.... 

Alors qu'il savourait justement un de ces moments épique si rare la plupart, après un petit rire malicieux suite à la défaite d'un joueur trop sûr de lui avouant faire ce jeu juste pour avoir le grand plaisir de mater la princesse Daphné à poil, Will s'était senti de suite redescendre sur Terre. Direct dans son propre monde. Quoique, même dans le Monde à l'envers il savait que son cœur serait capable de rater plusieurs battements si son ami Mike Wheeler se penchait ainsi vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'ils devaient parler. Parler d'eux, de leur relation... De choses le prenant de cours en cet instant précis. Une chose en particulier que le jeune homme, à peine remis de la visite non désirée d'un flagelleur mental dans son esprit déjà assez tourmenté comme ça, ne tenait pas à entendre. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. 

Précipitamment, Will the Wise plus prudent que téméraire avait donc quitté les lieux. Observant l'air presque hébété le néon de Palace Arcade clignotant devant lui. À clignoter en accord parfait avec les battements de son cœur n'ayant toujours pas reprit leur rythme normal. Des battements clignotant de façon désordonnée, presque haletante. Résonnant jusqu'à ses oreilles en une joyeuse mélodie n'ayant rien à envie à un sort de confusion, mais faisant le même effet puisque le spécialiste de D&D n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Entendu, deviner que son ami Mike allait le suivre. Il aurait dû le savoir mais n'osait pas l'imaginer avec trop d'espoirs.   
Pas seulement parce que sa famille et ses amis le laissaient rarement tout seul depuis le drame avec différentes menaces issues du Monde à l'envers, Mike l'avait retrouvé à la sortie. Passant presque instantanément son bras autour des épaules de son ami pour de suite l'attirer contre lui. Presque le calmer instantanément en faisant pourtant amplifier la folie que lui faisait ressentir son cœur, et Will aggravait bien volontairement les choses en passant son bras dans le dos de son ami d'enfance. Les faisant toujours un peu plus se rapprocher dans cette douce folie. 

Dans un murmure, des paroles presque irréelles inspirées par un moment d’intimité, Mike lui avait avoué que quand il avait failli le perdre une seconde fois il avait cru devenir fou. Vraiment complètement fou. Mais tout seul, pas en parfaite complicité avec la seule personne pour laquelle atteindre la folie se révélait être une des meilleures choses au monde pour ne pas dire la meilleure puisque cet état de douce folie réduisait considérablement leur vision des choses.... Pour le meilleur bien-sûr ! 

Avec un petit regard en biais accompagné d'un sourire malicieux, Will lui avouait d'un ton faussement réprobateur que c'était précisément à cause de lui qu'il était déjà un peu fou. Si bizarre et un peu fou ! Loin de s'en sentir affreusement coupable, le Paladin Mike alias Mike Wheeler riait joyeusement à ce charmant trait d'humour issu de l'esprit de Will the Wise. Pour ensuite lui répondre, en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux qui en ferai frémir la concentration d'un archi mage, qu'à cause d'une certaine personne il ressentait plein de choses étranges pour un gars. Un gars qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup même s'il le rendait vraiment fou lui aussi. Agréablement fou, en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ! 

\- Il a bien de la chance ce gars...

\- … Will !!

Oui, c'était bien lui, Will, ce gars concerné. L'heureux élu le soulignait à l'aide de son petit sourire toujours plus radieux et chaleureux. Sincèrement heureux, plus que jamais ravi comme le confirmait son sourire encore plus désarmant de son pouvoir magnifiquement apaisant. Se mariant si bien avec cette déclaration digne de la subtile sagesse d'un clerc ne voulait pas de paroles trop troublantes et ronflantes. Ça, c'était bon pour les bardes. Will le Sage voulait juste la vérité, en la rendant aussi tendre que s'il la coloriait de ses plus douces teintes de pastels. Comme quand il mettait en couleurs les aventures d'un paladin et d'un clerc bien connus, dessinés et colorés de ses émotions plus complètement secrètes à présent. Il pouvait l'avouer au paladin concerné, le seul à faire autant battre son cœur et le rendre aussi fou. 

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais d'être ce gars...

Maintenant il l'était, il l'avait toujours été aux yeux de son ami malgré quelques balbutiements totalement normaux. Des hésitations à mieux lui faire comprendre qui était l'heureux élu, son âme sœur, son meilleur complice et un de ses plus précieux amis qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.   
Oui, c'était certainement ce que voulait dire Mike quand il avait décidé de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, mais avec un fort élan de sincérité propre aux paladins mais surtout à Mike Wheeler. 

Will Byers n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme premier baiser. Un premier baiser avec Mike, sous la Lune, en face du néon d'un de leur QG favori. Son ami qui l'attirait toujours plus contre lui pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Avec une magnifique expression indéfinissable que le dessinateur du groupe mourrait déjà d'envie de dessin. Immortaliser. Tout comme ce moment, ce baiser qu'il voulait reprendre pour continuer à lui dire tant de choses. 

\- Will...

En plus il faisait si doux en cette soirée au devenir marquant pour tous les deux, comme leur première journée d'école durant laquelle leur amitié avait été scellée. Là, cela serait au tour de leur amour d'être tracé en lettres d'or, tel un puissant sortilège bénéfique. Cela pourrait presque devenir un des sorts à part entière du clerc Will uniquement destiné à son promis. En voilà une belle déclaration s'illustrant dans les canons et les codes de D&D ! 

\- Will...!

Le jeune homme en était sûr maintenant, il était vraiment amoureux de son ami Mike. Il l'aimait et n'avait plus honte d'être tout ce que Troy Walsh disait à son sujet et ce qui était censé l'atteindre. Will aimait les garçons et tant pis si cela faisait donc de lui une tarlouze, un sale pd, un détraqué, un gay perdu dans son monde enchanté. Il aimait Mike Wheeler, tout simplement.

\- Will !!!

Will venait d'ouvrir les yeux, brusquement, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermé pourtant comme il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de ce moment précieux...   
Qu'importe puisque Mike était toujours là, face à lui. Contre lui, sur lui... Que faisaient-ils allongés sur ce qui était aussi mou qu'un lit ou un canapé sachant que quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient debout, dehors, dans la nuit devant Palace Arcade...   
Et là ils se retrouvaient dans sa chambre comme venait de l'assimiler son esprit reconnaissant ce décor familier, contextualisant au passage les choses : Mike était venu dormir chez lui la veille, les deux amis n'avaient pas été à la salle d'arcades puisqu'ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films avec Jonathan. Puis avaient ensuite tous les deux observé tout en commentant les dessins de leurs précédentes campagnes D&D. Et n'avaient donc jamais expérimenté leur premier baiser ensemble ni de sentiments partagés allant avec. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient échangé une tendre étreinte sous la Lune, pourtant son cher ami était presque couché sur lui... Mais, à en juger par l'expression un peu étonnée voir gênée de Mike, pris au dépourvu d'être serré de la sorte par son ami alors qu'il voulait juste le réveiller, ce n'était pas l'amorce d'une action romantique.   
Juste un geste banal, un moment qui ne devrait pas autant déconcerter deux potes n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Surtout pour le cas de l'un deux se soupçonnant d'avoir parlé durant son sommeil ou bien d'avoir embrassé celui qu'il aimait secrètement et l'aimait également dans le rêve à peine esquissé, qui venait de se briser comme un sort raté par manque de concentration. Quand la réalité surprenait d'un coup, tombait dessus brutalement à la manière dont ce doux songe avait pris fin. 

Pour laisser place à ce regard. Pas un regard dégoûté ou accusateur, non, son complice ne l'avait pas habitué à ça, plutôt à refléter de la confusion. Un bouleversement aussi. Mike s'était bien sûr écarté de lui pour ne pas rendre le moment encore plus pesant, gênant, étrange. Qu'ils deviennent véritablement fous tous les deux si jamais c'était contagieux, maintenant que la chose était officielle. À moitié confirmée, sous entendue. Plus seulement un sujet connu, évoqué mais volontairement (ou non) évité parce que c'était plus confortable de passer outre. 

À présent, Mike le savait. Il l'avait deviné ou ses doutes s'en retrouvaient avérés.   
Encore à moitié endormi et en même temps incapable de prononcer la moindre parole intelligible, Will ne pouvait que se faire la vague réflexion que cette scène lui était presque familière. Plusieurs fois en fait elle s'était jouée devant ses yeux et face à son esprit. La première fois étant suite à son périple dans le Monde à l'envers, quand il s'était réveillé dans la chambre d’hôpital et qu'après avoir retrouvé sa famille le jeune garçon avait senti toutes les couleurs habiter à nouveau son âme en apercevant son ami Mike. Et son cœur reprendre ses étranges battements lorsque son ami avait manifesté sa joie immense en le voyant sain et sauf. Tant de beaux souvenirs si précieux...  
Plusieurs déclinaisons de cette scène s'en étaient suivies, le flagelleur mental avait eu beau le tourmenter, l'empreinte que laissait Mike Wheeler dans son esprit demeurait toujours intacte et bien présente. Ancrée en lui, un bonheur et une malédiction à le poursuivre depuis que le paladin Mike se rendant uniquement coupable de cette faute lui avait proposé de se joindre à lui pour les aventures à venir. Sans trop savoir ce qui les attendaient.

Sûrement pas un truc comme ça. Apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs potes, et accessoirement le clerc du groupe, était homosexuel. Et faisait vraiment des rêves super bizarres pour en venir à le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il s’approchait juste de lui pour le réveiller... ! Mike aussi allait penser qu'il était un pervers et un gars méprisable pire que pitoyable. 

Ou non. Pas du tout. En fier paladin doté d'une réelle beauté d'âme, son cher ami devait juger que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Sinon, il ne lui aurait pas adressé un sourire, avec ce même côté chaleureux que d'habitude, en lui confirmant leur rendez-vous de tout à l'heure à la salle d'arcades. Un lieu décidément très prisé ces temps ci...   
Ils allaient certainement y rester jusque dans la soirée, mais sans la moindre embrassade comme semblait le lui faire savoir son complice (volontairement ou non) en lui disait qu'il allait rejoindre Elfe à présent. 

\- Will...

Le dénommé Will à avoir un peu trop entendu son prénom de si bon matin avait relevé les yeux vers son ami. À l'évocation de cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine mais que Mike aimait tant, Will the Wise n'avait pu soutenir le regard de son compagnon de jeu. Il ne détestait pas Elfe, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais ne parvenais pas non plus à s'y faire. À se faire à l'idée que Mike sortait avec une fille et que plus rien ne serait comme avant.   
Pourtant, en retrouvant le regard de son paladin préféré, le jeune homme avait eu l'impression que certaine choses n'allaient pas changer. Ou alors, changer dans un sens que sa boule de cristal osait lui prédestiner... 

\- Tout ce que je t'avais dit avant qu'on s'endorme... Je le pensais vraiment.

Ces paroles, prononcées tels des murmures à son oreille malgré le fait que Mike dormait aux pieds du lit dans son sac de couchage, Will n'était pas prêt de les oublier puisqu'elles l'avaient bercé. Et sûrement un peu œuvré pour lui faire faire un rêve pareil... Un rêve pas si désagréable au fond. Un rêve qui pourrait l'inspirer pour ses prochains dessins. Un rêve qui l'avait fait sourire en retour à son ami Mike.


End file.
